De 'X' en 'Y'
by Almayen
Summary: Gon n'avait jamais été doué en mathématiques. Heureusement pour lui, son petit-ami parvenait à décrypter ses exercices et était un très bon professeur.


Petit mot de l'auteur : Ce texte a été écrit en une heure pour la 111e nuit du FOF sur le thème "**Axe**". Le FOF est un forum permettant de discuter, demander de l'aide, participer à des défis etc...

J'avoue n'avoir absolument aucune idée du pourquoi du comment je suis arrivée à ce texte. Vraiment. Peut-être l'horaire tardif...

_Disclaimer : HunterxHunter appartient à Yoshihiro Togashi._

* * *

Gon n'avait jamais été très doué en mathématiques. Devant cette pensée sa tante Mito aurait rétorqué que ses difficultés résultaient plutôt d'un manque de volonté de sa part, et comme pour la plupart du temps, elle aurait eu raison. Mais Gon n'y pouvait rien – tous ces chiffres auxquels se rajoutaient des lettres et des signes étranges… oui, cela dépassait largement ses compétences.

Heureusement pour lui – ou malheureusement selon les jours – Gon avait un petit-ami qui parvenait à décrypter ses exercices.

\- Tu dois positionner ce chiffre sur l'axe des y.

Gon réfléchit si fort que de la fumée sortit de ses oreilles, puis griffonna un « 2 » incertain sur le trait horizontal. Le soupir désespéré de Kirua lui fit comprendre qu'il s'était trompé (_encore une fois_) d'endroit.

\- Mais Gon non ! Ca c'est l'axe des x ! Enfin… ils ne changent pas de place d'un exercice à l'autre ! C'est extraordinaire que tu ne puisses pas retenir ça, toi qui es si fort pour apprendre les noms d'insectes bizarres…

Kirua ne prêta que peu d'attention au « ils ne sont pas bizarres » que grommela un Gon apparemment vexé. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs rajouta ainsi pour rattraper le coup :

\- Tu n'as cas, je ne sais pas moi, te faire un moyen mémo technique pour retenir où sont placés les axes. Tu verras ainsi que ça te paraîtra plus clair.

L'idée sembla plaire à Gon qui prit quelques instants de réflexion. Il redressa tout d'un coup la tête en s'écriant :

\- C'est bon j'ai trouvé ! On peut réessayer.

\- Parfait. Juste…, rajouta Kirua après un temps d'hésitation, c'est quoi ton moyen mémo technique ?

\- C'est un secret.

\- Et comment je peux savoir si ton moyen est correct si tu ne me le dit pas ?

\- Il est correct ! Et je t'assure, je ne risque pas de confondre.

Kirua lui fit un dernier regard circonspect avant de retourner à son cahier. Si Gon disait que son moyen mémo technique tenait la route, c'est qu'il tenait la route. Ou du moins, il l'espérait…

.

Le « Kiruaaaaaa ! » qui se fit entendre parmi la foule le fit sursauter. Il aurait dû s'y attendre pourtant – depuis que le bac avait commencé, Gon n'avait eu de cesse que de l'interpeler ainsi à la sortie des épreuves. Ce dernier était maintenant parvenu à sa hauteur et s'était jeté dans ses bras en criant :

\- Tu es le meilleur petit-ami du monde !

Kirua avait rougi comme il n'avait jamais rougi auparavant.

\- Arrête de dire des trucs aussi gênants !

\- Pourquoi ? C'est la vérité !

Kirua soupira, sachant qu'il ne pourrait le faire changer d'avis – et souhaitant au fond de lui que Gon n'arrête jamais de lui dire ce genre de choses. Il avait ainsi plutôt marmonné :

\- L'examen s'est bien passé ?

\- Oui ! Je crois que j'aurais au moins trois.

Pour le barème personnel de Gon, cela équivalait à un dix-sept.

\- C'est grâce à tes explications sur les fonctions, j'ai réussi à faire le graphique bizarre avec les axes x et y, s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

\- De rien. Maintenant que l'épreuve est terminée… je peux savoir quel était ton moyen mémo technique ?

Gon secoua négativement la tête et à la grande surprise de Kirua, rougit.

\- Je ne peux pas encore te dire. J'aurais l'air trop bête si jamais il n'a pas marché.

Kirua renonça à lui faire entendre raison. Il savait bien que son petit-ami était que trop têtu lorsqu'il ne voulait pas dire quelque chose.

.

Ils étaient tous les deux allongés dans le lit de Gon lorsqu'il lui reposa la question.

\- Maintenant que les résultats sont tombés et qu'ils sont positifs, tu peux me répondre non ? Quel était ton moyen mémo technique ?

Gon resta silencieux avant de répondre, la voix incertaine :

\- Tu me promets de ne pas te moquer de moi ?

\- Bien sûr.

Il inspira avant de déclarer :

\- J'ai pensé à toi.

\- A moi ?

\- Oui. Ou plutôt à nous.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Et bien « x » je trouvais que ça ressemblait à la forme que prenaient nos deux corps quand… et bien…

Il fit un geste assez éloquent de la main.

\- Et comme la plupart du temps on est allongés pour faire ça et que l'axe du x est lui aussi horizontal, et donc couché, bah je… voilà.

Kirua ferma les yeux, essayant de chasser de son esprit des images où se mêlaient des fonctions et des visions de Gon nu. Sentant qu'il allait le regretter, il demanda tout de même :

\- Et Y ?

\- Vu qu'il est aussi vertical que l'axe en question, ton pénis en érect…

\- Ok ok j'ai compris ! le coupa Kirua.

Il se boucha les oreilles et vérifia que Gon avait cessé de parler pour enlever les mains de celles-ci. Il prit une profonde respiration et dit d'une voix où se mêlait la tendresse et la plainte :

\- Donc tu as appris ta leçon sur les fonctions en pensant à nos rapports sexuels ?

Gon acquiesça vigoureusement.

\- Mais ne soit pas si gêné, c'était très motivant comme méthode ! Et je t'ai dit, comme ça je ne risquais pas de confondre.

Kirua ne savait pas s'il devait être en effet affreusement gêné ou au contraire terriblement flatté. Il opta pour un intermédiaire :

\- Je suppose que l'essentiel est que cela ait fonctionné… Après tout, huit c'est très honorable comme note.

Ils restèrent ainsi avant que Gon ne murmure :

\- Mais tu sais j'ai eu un très bon professeur qui…

\- Je ne suis pas un très bon professeur. Je suis excellent.

\- J'ai eu un excellent professeur, reprit Gon en roulant les yeux, qui ne cessait de me répéter « pour réussir, il faut réviser tous les jours ! ». Alors… tu ne voudrais pas respecter ses enseignements et réviser avec moi les fonctions une nouvelles fois ?

\- J'imagine, dit Kirua après un temps de silence, qu'il faut écouter ce que ton professeur t'as enseigné. Il m'a l'air d'être quelqu'un plein de bon sens.

* * *

_**Note (de fin) :** sérieux, je sais pas de quelle partie de mon cerveau ce truc a été pondu. En tout cas, ceci est une sorte d'hommage (tordu) à mes douloureuses heures de révisions de Terminale. Mes révisons actuelles sont toujours aussi douloureuses, mais au moins je n'ai plus de math. C'est une sorte de victoire !_


End file.
